Llaves a tú destino
by AthtarKuroCat
Summary: Y, la profecía decía que el dragón de fuego mataría a la princesa de Fiore. Cruel, e injusto destino escrito en piedra, ¿o no?


**Nota: **Las actualizaciones serán irregulares, no puedo decir cada mes o semana porque sé que no lo cumpliré xD.

**Título: **Llaves a tú destino.

**Autor(a): **kuroneko-evans

**Clasificación: T**, por violencia, derramamiento de sangre y, posteriormente, angustia mezclada con humor y el humor negro. También pensamientos oscuros.

**Personajes/Parejas: **Obviamente estarán Natsu y Lucy, de que habrá NaLu, igual que antes, sí. También algo de ErzaxJeral, GreyxJuvia, LokixAries, pinceladas de GajeelxLevy, y amor fraternal por parte de Laxus (como solo Laxus lo expresa).

**Spoilers: **Es un AU pero nombrare personajes que aparecerán en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos (porque aun no vi la de Tártaros. Estúpida, sexy, internet que me dejo en los bueno del manga)

**Advertencias: **Ah… no sé. ¿Errores gramaticales?

**Prólogo:**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, en una época desconocida, existió un reino. Ese reino tenía el nombre de Fiore, la familia real eran los Heartphillia.

Fiore no era un país muy conocido en el mundo por aquel entonces, solo cuando subió al trono Jude Heartphillia junto a su esposa Layla Heartphillia, fue cuando comenzó su época dorada. Hicieron que ese pequeño país de solo unos cuantos miles de habitantes se convirtiera en un pequeño país que tenía una de las economías más altas en todo el mundo: puertos pesqueros, producción de seda de más alta calidad, exportación de frutos y ganadería, extracción de minerales; con su subida al trono el reino de Fiore creció tan mágicamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. También, aparte de su economía, el ejército de Fiore había crecido al aceptar que no solo los hijos de algunos nobles entre como caballeros, o guerreros.

Cuando el rey Jude cambio la ley de _"solo los hijos de nobles pueden tener el derecho a ser caballeros" _a_ "Cualquiera que se sienta digno del título que venga a demostrar cuan merecedor es realmente" _ hubo un pequeño grupo que se quejó (sobra decir que eran algunos nobles); más que una regla era algo mayor como una tradición de generaciones que se estaba dejando atrás. Aun así, la mayoría del reino lo acepto los cambios, posiblemente porque marcaba el fin de una era y el comienzo de otra.

Sin embargo, ese tiempo de prosperidad se vio opacada con la llegada de una adivina que profetizaba no solo la destrucción de todo el reino que Jude forjó con todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio, sino que también le advertía de la muerte de su única hija quien aun ni siquiera había dado su primer respiro de vida.

_Mi rey, por favor permítame decirle lo que vi en una de mis visiones del futuro. Por favor, ruego que escuche y tome una decisión que lo pueda cambiar todo, por favor: Dentro de unos años, cuando tu hija este en la edad de compromiso, conocerá a un dragón…_

El rey echo a la adivina, no le importo si era una niña pequeña o si estaba muy herida, llamo a los guardias y la echo del palacio a gritos, después entro en una enorme depresión que siquiera su reina, Layla, pudo sacarlo en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Primero hizo la reacción más obvia: odio con toda su alma a la adivina, pero después su odio de esfumo al recapacitar y ver claramente de que la adivina no tenía la culpa de ese futuro. Nadie lo tenía. No había nadie a quien culpar en ese momento, ni a la adivina, ni al reino, ni a su esposa, ni siquiera podía culparse a sí mismo por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al no haber nadie para echarle la culpa encima, se dio cuenta de dos cosas que en ese momento no habían pasado por su mente, ya sea porque sus pensamientos fueron inundados con odio e incredulidad, o solo porque había ignorado los hechos unos pocos momentos para no ver la verdadera realidad del cruel asunto:

Su hija iba a morir.

Y. No sabía cómo evitarlo.

Luego de ese momento no volvió a sonreír ¿Y cómo hacerlo? El pensamiento de la muerte de su hija aun no nacida venia en cada momento del día.

Dos meses después se le ocurrió una idea tan retorcida que si no fuera por su esposa en ese momento lo abría ejecutado en el acto mismo que le llegó a la mente, no quería saber las consecuencias de sus acciones si él…

Hubiera intentado matar a cada dragón del mundo.

Era una acción desesperada de un padre para mantener a salvo a su hija, nadie objetaría si fallaba en la tarea: "Se volvió loco y asesino a los dragones para mantener su hija a salvo" pensó en esos y demás comentarios, no le importo si lo recordaran con pena y no como un ejemplo para cada rey del mundo. Pero no, simplemente no era una opción matar a cada dragón del mundo entero. Los dragones eran seres inteligentes, mucho más que los humanos más sabios de todos los reinos del mundo reunidos, y también eran pacíficos, no atacaban ni destruían nada si no se les provocaba o les dabas una buena razón a ello. Y (¡Por todo lo bueno de este mundo, ¿en qué pensaba?!) eran criaturas de magia.

¡Si les das una provocación de guerra entonces utilizaran todo lo que tienen para contra nosotros! ¡Incluso su magia!—Fueron las palabras exactas de Layla en ese momento, palabras cargadas de la cruel realidad. Y él como aun estaba con ecos de histeria por la profecía del destino de su hija, contraataco con lo único que se le vino a la mente:

¡También tenemos la magia de nuestra parte!

Vio con detenimiento el segundo exacto cuando su reina no pudo más ocultar su angustia y derramo sus lagrimas de ojos. La reina lloró primero en silencio luego se rodillo ante él, agarro las manos de su pareja, oculto su rostro en sus manos entrelazadas y dijo palabras que lo destruyeron aun más, más de lo roto que creyó estar:

Por favor… no provoques una guerra que no puedas ganar. No-no hagas que el destino de nuestra hija se adelante… por favor, Jude, recapacita. Por favor. Te lo pido como una madre que sabe que no podrá salvar a su hija, como una madre que-

Layla rompió su plegaria a su esposo con un sollozo tan horrible y tan lleno de desconsuelo que no sabía si él solo podría consolarla.

Está bien, no lo haré.

_Dentro de unos años, cuando tu hija este en la edad de compromiso, conocerá a un dragón, un dragón de fuego. Ambos tendrán una unión única de amor verdadero, tú hija lo sabrá; ella sabrá cuan profunda es esa unión…_

Estaba destrozado en más de un sentido en estos momentos. No podía ni ver a su esposa sin recordar a la adivina y su maldita profecía. La profecía maldita que le quitaría a su hija para siempre.

La reina estaba en su trono recibiendo con una sonrisa generosa todos los presentes que los reyes de todas las partes del mundo trajeron para su hija. E incluso vinieron algunos de sus antiguos amigos de antes de la muerte del rey antes que él.

No los recibió como su esposa, el solo miraba a la puerta de dos metros abierta y a la fila de personas que vinieron a traer regalos.

No se molestaba en sonreír a los niños que querían conocer a la reina y al rey; no saludaba a su gente cuando pasaba por el pueblo en algún viaje para descubrir la manera de romper una profecía; no se molestaba en ocultar su disgusto en los banquetes, no podía ver la cara de su esposa y saber que su primera hija moriría.

Cada vez se distanciaba más y más de todos, incluso de su esposa que sufría igual o peor que él.

Su esposa…

Ella sufría más: sentía al bebé; era la que mantenía a su hija con vida; la que traería a este mundo a su hija… y luego la perdería. Su hija vendría al mundo para morir. Miro la figura sonriente de su esposa a su lado y pensó cómo ella maneja esta situación, si estuvieran en lugares diferente… él enloquecería cada día y rompería a llorar cada vez al sentir al bebé dentro de su cuerpo.

Layla, saldré un rato a fuera. Por favor, atiende a los invitados sin mí

Se alejo sin mirar atrás, no soportaría verla. Ella era fuerte, siempre lo fue, en cambio él no lo era. No importa cuán hábil era con la espada, ballesta, masa, arco y flechas o cualquier arma, eso no compensaba su debilidad con los sentimientos.

No se detuvo de caminar hasta estar muy lejos de la entrada del castillo; al final término llegando a los establos, monto a un caballo negro y salió al bosque para un paseo.

_El lazó que los une… no sé cómo explicárselos pero diría que es uno de los más puros e increíbles que pude ver de todas mis visiones. Rey, tiene que evitar este futuro, por favor._

Cabalgo hasta llegar a las afueras de la muralla protectora de la ciudad. No tuvo problemas con la guardia; era el Rey obvio que no había sospecha alguna para pensar que traficaba armas, personas o información a otro país.

La luna llena estaba en la mitad del cielo estrellado, inmóvil, tiesa, como siempre el Rey la recordaba cada que miraba al cielo en busca de una respuesta que, irrebatiblemente, nunca iba obtener; la luz de la luna llena servía como una fuente natural de luz para alumbrar el sendero alrededor del bosque que Jude estaba siguiendo.

_Por favor, Rey, tiene que evitar que se conozcan._

De repente el viento dejo de soplar, los sonidos del bosque cesaron súbitamente de un segundo a otro y la luz de la luna llena se sentía más opaco de lo que debería ser.

El rey tomo esto como una advertencia y maldijo en voz baja al recordar que no había llevado ningún tipo de arma para esta caminata en medio de la noche

_¿Honestamente, en qué estaba pensando?_ Se pregunto, en forma de replica por su estupidez. Se encontraba solo, en medio de la noche y desprotegido de cualquier peligro que estaba cerca; armado con nada más que sus piños desnudos. Oh, sí, una verdadera estupidez de su parte.

Los arbustos hicieron un ruido, Jude se estaba preparando para lo peor: un ladrón, un monstruo, una bestia, etc., lo que uno siempre se espera encontrar en la noche cuando se comete la bobería de salir solo sin armas. Una persona, oculta por las sombras de los árboles y la muralla de la derecha, salió dando pasitos torpes. Parecía un enano.

La persona, que era más pequeña de lo que debería ser un adulto (de hecho, la mitad de la estatura de un enano), se mostro a la luz de la luna.

Luego sucedió lo impensable.

Eh… —El rey articuló, muy bajo y aun en incredulidad por lo que veía frente a sus ojos: Un niño. Y, sin previo aviso, el niño pequeño se puso a llorar.

Ahora que estaba a la luz, el rey, noto que no era un ladrón (o un enano) como creía, solo un niño pequeño de, posiblemente, entre los cuatro o tres años. Se veía muy descuidado y con rasguños en su pecho y cara, un pedazo de tela (lo que antes parecía ser un pantalón) era sostenido por una cuerda en la cintura para evitar que se cayera; el niño iba descalzo y con la planta de los pies casi de color negro.

No llores. Vamos, niño, no fue mi intención asustarte. —Hablo tranquilamente, pero sin efectos en el niño que continuaba llorando a lagrima viva— ¡Ay, demonios! —Maldijo su suerte.

Al intentar bajar del caballo con prisa, termino pisando mal y cayendo de espaldas al suelo. El niño dejo de llorar para centrar su atención en el adulto que estaba maldiciendo las mil y un palabras prohibidas.

Jude observo atentamente a esos ojos negros (o verdes muy, muy oscuros) del niño que, en ese momento, estaba a solo un centímetro de distancia de su cara.

¿Te parece gracioso que haya caído del caballo? —Pregunto, con desdén en su voz. El niño seguía mirándolo fijamente sin apartar su vista como si analizara su propia alma, de rincón a rincón. No le gustaba la mirada del niño, no parecía humano, no lo soportaba — ¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

El niño negó moviendo la cabeza.

Entonces, ¿qué? —Espero pacientemente hasta que el niño contestara o se vaya del lugar (lo que suceda primero). Y, cuando se había resignado al hecho de que tal vez el niño era un mudo, por fin el pequeño habló.

¿Me ayudas?

Su primera reacción fue responder afirmativamente.

¿En qué, precisamente, quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó. El niño desvió los ojos con nerviosismo.

Estoy perdido y…, y yo…

¿Quieres buscar a tus padres?

Papá. Mamá, no. Ella… según papá se fue.

Se quedó donde estaba en silencio. El niño ahora miraba al suelo, como si este fuera un objeto interesante. Tal vez la madre del niño murió o nunca la conoció, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Pero, después otro pensamiento se atasco en su cabeza: No actúa como un niño pequeño, más parece un mayor.

Cualquier niño pequeño estaría llorando, este niño (cosa) no estaba llorando, sino que, estaba manejando una situación demasiado bien para ser algo real.

¿Cuántos años tienes? —Pregunto dudoso al observar al pequeño. No parecía que tuviera la edad suficiente para darse cuenta que necesitaba ayuda, y mucho menos para pedirla con algo de tranquilidad; claro, primeramente al ver su presencia el niño lloró, pero ahora…

A ver… —Con sus pequeñas manitas contó, o eso parecía— tengo dos. En unos meses tendré el dos y uno. —Reveló con mucho orgullo. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja. — Aunque nunca fui bueno con los números.

Confundido, el rey se quedó mirando al niño por un tiempo para saber si había algo que delate si eso era una mentira o broma. Pero el niño seguía sonriendo. Jude inmediatamente razonó: el niño debe de haber visto a un adulto contar con los dedos y él lo imitó pero le salió mal. Fin.

Sí, tal vez era solo su mente jugándole una cruel y sanguinaria broma.

_¡Ellos no pueden estar juntos! ¡No pueden! Sino la princesa… ella morirá. Con sus manos él la matara, ¡la matara!_

Jude sostenía la mano del niño, juntos estaban adentrándose al bosque (su opinión personal era que eso fue una completa estupidez, lo mejor sería volver al castillo y buscar al padre del niño en la mañana, pero no tenía suerte; el niño era muy terco: se negó ir a otro lugar que no sea buscar a su padre), iban caminando y no a caballo, el suelo estaba cubierto de raíces gigantes que salían de la tierra y formaban arcos por todos lados que obstaculizaban la vista (una característica muy inusual pero única en el reino de Fiore: las raíces de los árboles salen de la tierra y tienden a formar arcos del tamaño de un hombre adulto promedio); tenían que agacharse para seguir caminando, y como el caballo no pasaría ni deseándolo, lo dejo atado a un árbol para que no se vaya alejando del lugar cuando él vuelva. No creía que tardaría demasiado.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó al recordar que el niño no se lo había dicho.

Natsu Dragneel.

Es un nombre extraño. Considerando que solo escuche "Dragneel" en los dragones. —Pensó en voz alta, a lo que el niño le sonrió y contesto alegre.

¡Eso es porque mi papá~ es un dragón!

Después de un largo silencio, el rey comenzó a reírse bulliciosamente, retumbando en la espesura de las raíces del bosque. La risa se prolongo un largo rato haciendo irritar al niño.

¡No miento!

Si, si, niño. Está bien, te creo —aunque no mucho. Pensó.

¡Digo la verdad! —Hizo un puchero y siguió adelante con paso apresurado para alejarse de Jude.

Niños que creen que su padre es un dragón. Ah, que rara imaginación —murmuró para sí.

Siguieron caminando por el bosque, pasando debajo de las raíces de los árboles y adentrándose más y más en su espesura. Jude no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que caminar por el bosque sin saber a donde no bastaría para encontrar al padre del chico, por eso (después de que el niño –Natsu, por fin le dirigió la palabra otra vez) pidió que lo lleve al último lugar en donde recuerda haber estado con su padre en el bosque. Natsu acepto de inmediato.

Jude dejo marcas en las raíces de árboles para evitar perderse, con un hueso de animal que encontró de camino, marcaba señales que a la luz de la luna se verían con mucha facilidad: Un emblema que estaba en su mente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Natsu lo miraba con especial interés cuando dejaba las marcas, y con toda la curiosidad del mundo que un niño pequeño tiene, le preguntó que eran.

Una hada. —Respondió al niño.

Parece que estuviera saltando, ¡es increíble!

_Rey, usted lo conocerá muchos años antes de ese día. Con un dos y un uno._

Jude ya tenía más claro que este, ese niño, no era nada normal; tenía la agilidad de un chico de nueve años en muy buena condición física, y respondía como un chico rebelde de catorce, con todo y las obscenidades. Pero aun así, el niño le agradaba, era extrañamente agradable. Cálido, en otras palabras.

Sin duda, el nombre Natsu lo describía perfectamente bien, a diestra y siniestra.

Jude se detuvo para hacer otra marca, pero esta vez en una raíz de alguno de los árboles. No presto atención a Natsu, o lo que sea que el niño estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero al voltearse para seguir caminando se encontró con que el pequeño no estaba.

Resoplo con fastidió.

¡Natsu, sal ahora para seguir buscando a tu padre! —Luego de terminar la oración, razonó que se escuchaba muy extraña en la boca de un rey. Espero unos segundos para escuchar una respuesta.

Silencio.

Bien, si el padre del chico resultaba de verdad un dragón estaba seguro que sería incinerado, comido, aniquilado, vuelto puré, arrojado al mar; luego de que se fusione con el agua, el dragón lo evaporaría. Todo en menos de cinco segundos. Y casi podía apostar que el dragón (con su magia) lo reviviría para repetir el proceso.

No sabía cómo funcionaba la magia de un dragón pero no quería descubrirlo de esa forma, en especial, no de esa forma. No.

¡Natsu! —Gritó por quien-sabe-que vez. Y… nada. —Joder.

Te escuche. —Volvió su cabeza a la infantil voz familiar; ahí estaba: a la cima de una raíz con una expresión de profunda reflexión mezclado con tristeza.

¿A dónde fuiste?

Creí escuchar a mi papá, pero no era. —Sus ojos se humedecieron, con su mano derecha se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos. —Tal vez no me perdí, tal vez me abandonó. Yo no era muy obediente, de seguro se fue buscar a otro hijo.

Jude lo observaba con un claro desconcierto en su cara. ¿Por qué un niño pensaría eso?

Se sentó en una raíz ligeramente grande.

No te abandono. Solo te perdiste, él te ama. Y, si de verdad te abandono, te aseguro que un día se dará cuenta de su error y volverá porque eres un niño increíble. —Desordeno el cabello del niño al mismo tiempo de que un fuerte viento los golpeo a ambos. Natsu utilizo sus manos para cubrirse la cara, Jude lo imito, pero no antes de ver (con la luz de la luna que aun estaba en lo alto del cielo) que el cabello del niño era de color rosa, casi como un color salmón. Al parecer el pelo del niño estaba cubierto de lodo que le dieron otra tonalidad, con el tiempo se había secado y cuando le desordeno el pelo un poco del lodo entre las puntas se desprendió.

_Una forma de saber quién será… Un hijo de dragón, cuyo nombre sea como el de una estación, de ojos verde obscuros y cabellos color salmón. Lo siento, no puedo decir más…_

Si lo dejaba debajo de una raíz, seguro que los lobos comerían la carne del niño; nadie venía dentro del bosque (solo algunos curanderos cuando buscaban hierbas para sus medicamentos pero la zona donde crecían no estaba de estar cerca del lugar). Y si algún trotamundos* pasaba cerca y encontraba el cuerpo, no sospecharía que él haya sido el asesino. Por supuesto que no, nunca.

Los segundos se volvieron horas ante el descubrimiento. Sus pensamientos iban igual, o incluso aun más rápidos. Todo se centraba en unas cuantas palabras, una simple oración que definían sus acciones futura y, sin que se diera cuenta, ya las estaban llevando a cabo sus manos.

Con la mano izquierda, en donde aun tenía el hueso con filo, el que había utilizado para señalar su camino en el bosque, se acerco al pequeño niño que en ese momento estaba limpiándose los ojos de alguna basura que se entro por el viento fuerte de hace unos segundos atrás.

Jude miro la expresión horrorizada que estaba dibujada en la cara del pequeño niño al ver como un arma se dirigía al cuello.

Bueno. No importaba. Ya nada importaba. Ni el cuerpo que cayó al suelo, ni que él era un asesino, ni que mato a un niño.

Cuando estaba por mover el cuerpo tendido en el suelo, lo miro: la sangre salía del lado derecho, no de la carótida* en el izquierdo. Maldiciendo en voz baja se dispuso a terminar pero cuando estaba arrodillado y con el arma de nuevo con un fuerte agarre dirigido a la garganta… no puedo.

Quitar la vida a un niño que (aun) no había hecho nada, fue mucho. Podía matar a los hombres mayores, incluso a algún adolescente, pero no a un niño. Ironía, era un asesino que no podía matar. Oh. Con un suspiro pesado, se alejo.

Dirigió una última mirada al cuerpo inerte, la sangre que salía formaba un charquito alrededor de su cabeza. Y pensó que de igual manera iba a morir.

No me arrepiento. —Jude dejo salir con total sinceridad. De cierta manera, era verdad. Sintió el remordimiento cuando lo ataco pero ahora no existía ningún atisbo de aquel sentimiento incómodo, nada. Vacio, como si hubiera intentado cazar un conejo y había fallado.

Se fue del lugar siguiendo las marcas en las raíces, pero, conforme encontraba una, las tachaba para evitar que lo siguieran. Aparte, no quería que los que lleven ese símbolo se vieran involucrados. Fueron suficientes vidas arruinadas en una noche.

***Trotamundos:** Significa persona que viaja mucho, o gusta de viajar.

***Carótida:** Una arteria situada al lado izquierdo del cuello que lleva la sangre desde el corazón hasta toda la cabeza (lo más importante, al cerebro). Si se llega a cortar (depende de la pérdida de sangre) puede causar la muerte o una perdida en las capacidades mentales.

**Gato-Nota: **¡HOLAAA! Bueno gente, como a ustedes les gustaría llamarme (porque sé que algunos me llaman papa cuando no los miro) soy **KuroNeko**. Con cariño Neko, para algunos; para otros, también conocida como la "chica-que-deja-copiar-la-tarea". Pero dejemos las presentaciones para otro momento. Que mi nombre no importa ya que ni siquiera me llamo kuro Neko en la vida real (¿O, sí?)

Me vine a este fandom hace vete-saber-cuando por Fairy Tail, caí enamorada del gremio y de casi todo. Jeje: D Llámame loca compulsiva.

Yes, se que en el summary está muy interesante (jajaja. Buen chiste ¬¬) y aquí está como una tomada de pelo pero, trinquis, lo bueno aparecerá en algún tiempo en el futuro. Sugiero que se compren una paciencia en la esquina de la maestría de la tranquilidad, ahí los venden a un muy fabuloso precio (**4 **abur-ricios). La idea se me vino al ver el final de la Lucy del futuro (¡yo quería que viva!), en ese momento odie a Rouge, lo odie como a Medusa. Dejando de lado mi odio por un personaje que también me agrada (¿A quién no gusta de Rouge? *¡Yo!* –Inserte sonido de ametralladora-), mis padres me llamaron a comer palomitas de maíz y, bueno, las comí; luego pase de la computadora a estar pegada al televisor viendo Fairy Tail. Y después de terminar de ver hasta donde Jeral descubre la identidad de la persona misteriosa pensé: **"Ja, suerte que leí el manga**", y luego pensé **"¿Y si hubiera sido el Natsu del futuro, quien matará a Lucy del futuro**?" BUUUM. Bomba imaginativa estalló en mi cabeza, primero quise sacarlo todo como un mundo alterno en base al pensamiento y cuando lo termine: porquería sería un eufemismo para lo que cree. Luego de ver mi mejor momento de inspiración solo para sacar una… eso, me hice este fic., ya más aceptable le hice mejoras y salió algo que me dejo _**8**_D pero, sin embargo, aun me parecía como medias-medías. **¿Así que… como lo hice? **

Ultima cosa: Disculpen por los errores, revisó como cien veces la historia, luego la publico y la leo, me deja ciega al acto; no sé encontrar errores gramaticales, así que ayúdenme. ¿Sí? =D

¡Dejen review para expresar su increíble opinión, me vale si es buena o mala! Si es mala me ayuda hacer una mejor escritora, y si es buena, pues también me ayuda.

**Mensaje extra: **_**Busco una beta para que revise, no solo esté fic, sino todas mis historias que hasta el momento he publicado. Así que cualquiera que esté dispuesto(a): ayúdeme. Le estará enormemente agradecida.**_

Saludos: Neko-sama!


End file.
